Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used for compact electronic apparatuses. Because the liquid crystal in an LCD does not emit any light itself, the liquid crystal requires supplementary light for clear and sharp display. Therefore a typical LCD utilizes an accompanying backlight which includes a light source, to ensure sufficient, uniform brightness.
Referring to FIG. 20, a typical light source 10 generally applied to a side backlight module includes a substrate 11 and a plurality of LEDs 12. A plurality of wiring lines (not shown) and soldering points 13 are arranged on the substrate 11.
Referring to FIG. 21, each LED 12 includes a base 121, a chip 122, a bonding wire 123, a first electrode 124, a second electrode 125, a first pin 126, a second pin 127, and a sealant 128. The base 121 includes an upper surface 1211 and a lower surface 1212. The first electrode 124 and the second electrode 125 are arranged at the upper surface 1211. The chip 122 is disposed at the first electrode 124 and electrically connected to the first electrode 124. The chip 122 is further electrically connected to the second electrode 125 via the bonding wire 123. The first and second pins 126, 127 extend through the base 121 and are connected to the first and second electrodes 124, 125 respectively.
Sealant 128 covers the base 121 to form a closed space (not labeled). The closed space accommodates the chip 122, the bonding wire 123, and the first and second electrodes 124, 125. The first and second pins 126, 127 are soldered to two soldering points 13 on the substrate 11 respectively. Thus, an external power source (not shown) can provide electrical power to light the LEDs 12.
During manufacture of the light source 10, the substrate 11 and the LEDs 12 are produced independently. Thereafter, the LEDs 12 are mounted to the substrate 11 by surface mount technology (SMT). Manufacture of the soldering points 13 and the process of soldering the LEDs 12 to the soldering points 13 are, however, complicated and time-consuming. Moreover, structure of the light source 10 is complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source that can overcome the limitations described.